


At First...

by NoClue2



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClue2/pseuds/NoClue2
Summary: A short story about how much Sawada Shin likes to sleep and how Yamaguchi Kumiko disrupts his plans.
Relationships: Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	At First...

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my 2nd attempt at making a podfic and I think it's already improved a ton (at least, I learned a lot between the first one and this one)! haha. :)

Title: At First...  
Pairing: Sawada ShinXYamaguchi Kumiko  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their habitats. 

[NoClue2](https://soundcloud.com/user-677310400) · [At First...](https://soundcloud.com/user-677310400/at-first)

Sawada Shin liked to sleep. In fact, he loved to sleep. The problem was...he couldn't sleep alone. When he moved out of his parents house he found himself living in an apartment...alone. And he couldn't sleep. He tried. Every night he crawled into his bed hoping this night would be the night he'd fall asleep.  
It never was.

So, instead, he slept at school. During classes or up on the roof. Then Yamaguchi Kumiko became his teacher. She was too distracting...If he spent too much time sleeping he might miss something. At first, a clue to her weirdness. Later an opportunity to show his friendship...and his worthiness. To make up for this loss of sleep he began spending more and more nights at her Yakuza household, using any excuse to stay over. The nights spent at her house were the best nights of his life, so far. The sense of family, respect, love...and the uninterrupted--or mostly uninterrupted--8 hours of sleep.

Kumiko in the morning was a sight to behold because like Sawada, she liked sleep too. She liked to dream...At first about Shinohara-sama...later, about a certain student. That was why Tetsu and Minorou were so happy to let him wake her up in the morning. She didn't throw nearly as many punches when it was the object of her dreams waking her up.

At first their was the question of why they came to breakfast blushing. Later it was flushed and just a little mussed. Of course, the household--or at least Tetsu and Minorou --figured it out when one morning both came out and announced they would be getting married.


End file.
